


new batteries

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, First Meetings, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: Percy's only at the store to get new batteries. He doesn't expect to run into a Hot Dad.





	new batteries

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble born from my love of seeing older guys wearing those Long Coats and Leather Gloves ensembles when they go to the store after work. Y'all know what I'm talking about. Posting here as a part of the Big Tumblr Purge.

Percy pushed the dildo in deep, deep and let out a soft, breathy moan.

In his fantasy, Jason was sitting between his thighs with a smile on his face. “Look at that,” said not-really-Jason. His voice was thick with reverence, his eyes hot with voyuerism. Just the way Percy liked it. “You take it so good, Percy.”

“Yeah, I do,” Percy whispered to his bedroom wall. He fumbled for the ‘on’ button at the bottom of the toy. The silicone was slick with lube and so his fingers kept slipping. Finally, it switched and Percy relaxed again, his legs splaying wider, wider.

“That’s right, Percy,” said not-Jason. He ran his blunt fingernails along the underside of Percy’s thighs. “Give me a  _real_ show.”

Percy licked his bottom lip and tilted his hips up, up. He pressed his left hand to the bottom of the toy, feeling the dildo move inside just the way he needed it. He brought his right hand to his balls. Squeezed just a little. Moved his wrist a little more. Percy’s sigh came out in shakes.

Not-Jason ran his nails just a little harder on Percy’s skin. “Don’t touch your cock yet, sweetheart,” he said. “I want to watch you unravel from the inside out.”

Percy nodded to no one at all. He teasingly tapped, then pressed, then tapped, then pressed on the end of the dildo while he reached up to his chest. He rolled his hips on the toy.

And of course, just as the tip of the dildo grazed a good spot, just as not-Jason was betting him he could cum from his ass alone (he couldn’t), the batteries inside the toy died.

Percy stopped. Jason wasn’t there anymore. They were no-longer in the soft-colored bedroom he’d pulled from his fantasy. Percy fell back against his second-hand mattress and looked angrily over to the tiny sink of his studio apartment. There were a few dishes in it, most of them still filled part way with old cereal. “Are you kidding me?” he asked the sink.

The sink didn’t reply.

Percy grabbed his cock and stared up at the ceiling while he raced to the finish. The finish was in a kleenex and then in the garbage can. He pulled the toy out and washed it in the sink. And then he washed himself in the bathroom and headed for the store.

Vibrators, Percy thought, were the worst.

The fluorescent lights kept flickering in the small grocery/convenience store. Percy raked his eyes along the aisle for double A batteries, but all the store seemed to have were triple-A.

Percy let himself have the pleasure of giving a dramatic sigh – shoulders slumped and head tilted back. The universe didn’t want him to have nice things and now, it seemed, those things included orgasms. However, it was lucky he  _had_ allowed himself the pleasure of a dramatic sigh or else he may not have noticed the man standing in the aisle beside him some seven feet away.

Percy’s heart immediately stopped. His face immediately reddened. He immediately turned back to the batteries. And then immediately glanced back as subtly as possible.

Because the man in the aisle beside him, staring unblinkingly at a series of LED lightbulbs, was  _beautiful._ He was tall in that way older men always seemed to be. His hair was dark and cut short, but Percy could see it was beginning to curl at the very edges. A well-trimmed beard covered his cheeks and it was flaked with gray.

Perhaps to make him seem even taller, the man was wearing one of those black, wool coats Percy always thought of as CEO trench coats. And then, to make matters all the worse, he was also wearing leather gloves.

Percy stared.

And quickly turned away when the man glanced over at him. Percy tried to focus hard on the batteries like he hadn’t just been checking out a man twice his age. Especially since he wasn’t really dressed for flirting. He’d just kind of grabbed a sweatshirt off the floor and one of his leather jackets. He hadn’t even put product in his hair. His curls were fluffy where he’d been moving around on his pillows.

The man started to walk over. Fear grabbed at Percy’s neck. And then the man was beside him and, oh, he smelled good, and his hand was pressing against Percy’s lower back and Percy’s face was red red red and the man said, voice deep and rich, “Excuse me, sweetheart.”

Percy flushed from his ears to his chest. “ _Excuse_  me?” he demanded, tugging the sides of his leather jacket closed. Half his reaction had to do with the choice of wording, which came straight from Percy’s fantasy about Jason just twenty minutes ago. And the other half also had to do with the choice of wording, which no guy would call another guy in public, at least to a stranger.

But the man looked down at him. His eyes were a gray, gray blue. And Percy knew the man knew he’d been staring. Percy pressed his lips tight.

“Excuse me,” the man repeated again, his lips tugging into a smile. “Sweetheart.”

Percy felt himself puffing up to say something, his ears bright red.

But then the man was leaning forward and Percy couldn’t think and his heart was in his mouth and his brain was melting and then the man picked up a package of batteries and leaned back again to check the package. He confirmed it was what he needed. Looked up at Percy. Grinned. Winked. And left.

Percy stared after him and swallowed hard. Then he turned back to the products in the aisle. His fingers shook once he found the double As he needed.

Percy was going to need a bigger toy.


End file.
